letitripfandomcom-20200214-history
Old Money (The Simpsons)
Grampa Simpson returns to the retirement home after another lackluster Sunday outing with the family. The same day, he meets Beatrice Simmons when their pills are mixed up at the Retirement Castle. They fall in love and then begin dating. In a month's time, Grandpa plans to present Beatrice with a present on her birthday. However, Homer comes for their monthly outing with Grampa. Grampa explains that he can't go, as it is his girlfriend's birthday. Homer thinks this is just Grampa acting cranky and not wanting to come along. Grampa ends up being dragged along with the family to Discount Lion Safari. At the refuge, the family's car becomes stuck in the mud and, to make matters worse, hungry lions begin circling the car, trapping the family in the car overnight. After a hunter helps run the lions off the next morning, Grampa returns home expecting to see Bea. However, Homer pulls up just in time for the ambulance to pull away. It turns out that Bea had died of a burst ventricle when he was out with the family. Grampa is saddened by these events, but mentions that Bea must have cared for him, in that she didn't request that he be a pallbearer at her funeral. Homer tries to explain how sorry he is, but Grampa is too angry to listen. Blaming Homer for making him miss the last precious moments of Bea's life, he vows never to forgive Homer. After returning to the retirement home, Grampa is visited by Lionel Hutz, who was the executor of Bea's estate. It turns out that Bea was a wealthy widow, and left an inheritance of $106,000 to Grampa. Bea's stipulations say that Grampa can enjoy this money any way he sees fit. He tries everything from buying a fez (which is claimed to have belonged to Napoleon), to going to an amusement park, but none of these things make him happy. While on the rollercoaster at the park, Bea appears to Grampa in the form of a ghost, telling him that if the money isn't helping him, it should go to those who it could benefit. Also at Bea's request, Grampa goes to visit Homer and his family. At dinner, Grampa announces his intentions to give Bea's money away. He plans to have people come talk to him, and then he will decide who is most needing of it. This announcement soon gains local media attention, and a line forms for people to make requests of Grampa for the remaining money (even reporter Kent Brockman reports on this, then gets in line). After a number of interviews, Grampa still hasn't made up his mind. At a suggestion by Jasper, he goes on a senior citizen gambling trip, with the possibility that he could double or triple the remaining funds. When Homer finds out about this, he races to stop Grampa, and succeeds when Grampa almost loses the money in a game of roulette. This gesture causes Grampa to forgive Homer. Outside the casino, Homer asks Grampa if he has figured out yet what to do with his inheritance. Looking at his hands, Grampa explains that he has. With the inheritance, Grampa helps renovate the retirement home, and has the dining room named in Bea's honour. Category:Episodes Category:The Simpsons Episodes